1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to computer enclosures having drive brackets.
2. Related Art
Various data storage devices are installed in computers for electronic communication and handling of data. Drive brackets are often used to support and secure such data storage devices inside the computers.
A typical computer is disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 435933. The data storage devices comprise a floppy disk drive and a CD-ROM drive respectively provided in a bracket, and the bracket is mounted in the computer enclosure with a multiplicity of screws. Taiwan Patent Application No. 394498 discloses another conventional bracket for accommodating data storage devices. A plurality of modularized brackets respectively receive a plurality of data storage devices by way of screw attachment. The combined brackets and data storage devices are then respectively slide-mounted into a housing of the computer enclosure.
However, using screws to mount a bracket in a computer enclosure is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, when a user wants to modify or maintain a component in the computer, removal of the screws is inconvenient. Similarly, using screws to attach a data storage device to a modularized bracket is laborious and time-consuming. Moreover, production and assembly of the modularized brackets is complicated and costly.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a bracket which readily and securely accommodates data storage devices therein.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a hood, a bracket attached to the hood, and a base. The bracket includes a connective portion, and two frames respectively connected with opposite sides of the connective portion. Two L-shaped openings and an aperture are defined in the connective portion. A distal edge of each frame is bent outwardly to form a flange. An L-shaped opening and an aperture are defined in each flange. Three parallel beams are formed from a top plate of the hood. The beams form a plurality of latches engagingly received in the openings of the bracket. A plurality of posts is formed at the beams, corresponding to the apertures of the bracket. A plurality of screws extends through the apertures and is threadedly engaged in the posts. The bracket is thereby locked on the hood.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: